La promesa nn
by Estelaluna
Summary: Capitulo VII "Sombras del pasado"
1. Chapter 1

La Promesa…

Por: Estelaluna

**¡…NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN…!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capi I ¡YA ES HORA!

Era una noche nevada todos estaban en el hospital esperando la señal del doctor de Alice, Shun estaba mirando por la ventana mientras recordaba el porque estaba en ese lugar…

**=FLASH BACK =**

ya había pasado 1 año desde la boda de Alice y Shun, ambos se mudaron a un departamento cerca del restaurante de Runo debido a qué la chica de cabellos naranjas necesitaba estricta vigilancia, la chica de cabellos naranjas seguía siendo igual de dulce qué siempre con la diferencia de qué a hora en lugar de su vientre plano tenia una pancita abultada, por la cual necesitaba atención debido a qué su embarazo era de riesgo, Shun no la quería dejar sola pero tenia qué trabajar y cuidar de las 2 corporaciones, así qué para que ella no estuviera sola la dejaba en el restaurante de Runo donde ella levantaba los pedidos y entrega las ordenes. Hasta qué…

**Alice:** ¡Runo!-decía tocándose su abultada pancita-

**Runo:** ¿qué pasa Alice?-decía sujetando su bandeja-

**Alice:** ¡ya es hora!-decía un poco exaltada-

**Runo:** ¡qué!

-decía soltando la bandeja cayendo al suelo-

**Alice:** ¡qué ya es hora!

**Runo:** rápido ¡Julie! ¡Billy!

-decía corriendo hacia Alice-

**Julie:** ¿qué pasa Runo?

**Runo:** ¡ya es hora!

**Julie:** ¡qué! ¡Billy rápido ve por el auto!

-decía quitándose el mandil-

**Billy:** ¿qué ocurre?

**Julie:** ¡ya es hora!

**Billy:** ¡ya es hora! Iré por el auto-y sale corriendo cuando mira entrar a Dan y a Ikki-

**Dan:** qué ocurre chicas?

**Runo:** Dan ¡ya es hora!

**Dan:** ¡qué! Rápido Ikki ve por el bolso de tía Alice

Ikki: si papi

**Enseguida Ikki sale corriendo hacia la cocina del restaurante y regresa corriendo con un bolso negro.**

Ikki: papi mami ya tengo el bolso de la tía Alice

**Runo:** muy bien Ikki sube con el tío Billy al auto

Ikki: si mama

**Julie:** vamos Alice con cuidado

**Alice:** pero y Shun!

**Dan:** no te preocupes Alice yo iré por el, no te preocupes

**Alice:** gracias Dan

**Enseguida suben a Alice al auto con cuidado y Dan toma su auto junto con Ikki y se dirigen a la corporación Kazami Gehabich y asociados, Dan sabia qué ese era su día libre pero que Shun siempre estaba trabajando.**

**Dan:** Shun!

**Shun:** qué ocurre Dan-decía mientras checaba unos documentos-

**Dan:** deja todo eso y vamonos!  
><strong>Shun:<strong> qué pasa Dan tengo muchas cosas qué hacer-decía sin mirarlo-

**Dan:** no preguntes Shun y vamonos!

**Shun:** porque Dan?-decía enojado cuando escucha la voz de Ikki-

Ikki: porque mi primo ya viene en camino tío!

**Dan:** Shun ¡ya es hora!

**Shun:** ¡qué! Porque no me lo dijiste antes Dan! –decía mientras corria hacia la salida-

**Dan:** Shun qué parte de vamonos no entendiste!-decía Dan mientras sujetaba a Ikki y corrían al auto-

Rápido Shun tenemos qué ir por la maleta de Alice

**Shun:** si Dan pero la maleta esta mi auto, así que vamonos al hospital

**Mientras tanto en el hospital **

**Alice:** hay!-se quejaba frente la recepción del hospital-

**Runo:** señorita rápido mi amiga va a tener a su bebe

Enfermera: ¡rápido una silla de ruedas! Muévanse señores

-decía la enfermera acercándose a la chica-

No te preocupes estarás bien

**Alice:** Runo ¿Shun aun no llega?

**Runo:** no Alice pero no te preocupes pronto llegara

-decía sujetando su mano-

**Enseguida la preparan y la llevan a una habitación, en la entrada del hospital…**

**Shun:** ¿Runo donde esta Alice?

**Runo:** la llevaron a la habitación 110-A Shun no te preocupes estará bien

**Shun:** tengo qué verla

-Al oírla Shun corre a la habitación pero al entrar-

**Alice:** ¡Shun llegaste!-decía la chica tratando de guardarse las lagrimas-pensé qué no estarías aquí

**Shun:** como no estaría a tú lado en este momento-decía tomándole la mano-

Alice eres lo qué más amo en esta vida

**Y termina la frase uniendo sus labios con los de Alice, cuando entra el doctor**

Doctor: tenemos un problema

**Alice:** qué sucede doctor? –Preguntaba la chica preocupada cuando se queja de un dolor- ¡hay!-decía apretando la mano del moreno-

Doctor: al parecer hay un problema con el bebe y debemos de llevarla al quirófano de inmediato

**Shun:** ¿pero qué pasa doctor?

Doctor: aun no estamos seguros pero al parecer Alice es muy joven para ser madre y el bebe es un poco grande como para nacer normalmente.

**Alice:** doctor haga lo qué sea necesario para salvarlos a los 2

**Enseguida se llevan a Alice al quirófano y Shun regresa a la sala de espera**

**Runo:** qué te dijeron Shun?

**Shun:** qué al parecer hay un problema con el bebe y deben de operarla lo más pronto posible

**=FIN DEL FLASH BACK =**

**Pero al decir eso el doctor se acerca a el**

Doctor: señor Shun tenemos qué hablar

**Shun:** qué sucede doctor

Doctor: hay dificultades y debe de tomar una decisión muy importante

**Shun:** cual doctor?

Doctor: lo que pasa es que Alice no esta en condiciones de dar a luz no puede por más qué trata y la doctora me dice qué si operamos a Alice lo más probable es qué no podamos detener la hemorragia y si la detenemos hay un 50% de qué quede en coma y no sabríamos cuando despertaría.

**Shun:** ¿y si no la operan?

Doctor: morirá el bebe y probablemente Alice no se pueda embarazar de nuevo y quedaría con traumas internos y psicológicos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yo: U.U

Masquerade: waoo es una difícil decisión

Yo: lo se U.U

Masquerade: que decidirá Shun?

Yo: enserio kieres saber?

Masquerade: se..!

Yo: Ok entonces mira el proximo capi

Masquerade:

Yo: ^^

HOLA ^^

SE QUE ES CORTO PERO TODOS LOS CAPIS DE ESTE FICS LO SON, YA QUE ES UNA HIISTORIIA CON CAPIS CHIKITOS. SESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI GUSTAN DEJEN UN COMENTARIO ^^

SAYONARA…!

Masquerade & Estelaluna


	2. Capitulo 2  LA DECISIÓN

La Promesa…

Por: Estelaluna

**¡…NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN…!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 2**

**LA DECISIÓN **

**Shun:** y si no la operan?

Doctor: morirá el bebe y probablemente Alice no se pueda embarazar de nuevo y si no recibe los tratos correctos puede qué muera.

**Shun:** doctor puedo hablar con mi esposa?

Doctor: claro, pase por favor-decía abriendo la puerta para qué se cambiara de ropa y pudiera entrar al quirófano, después de unos minutos entro y el doctor saco a todas las enfermeras dejándolos solos-

**El al mirar a ****Alice a su Alice recostada, no podía mirarla sufriendo, los dolores se intensificaban a más no poder pero ella al verlo se trago sus gritos de dolor**

**Alice****:** Shun tengo miedo

-le decía mientras lo miraba a los ojos-

**Shun:** no te preocupes Alice ya estoy aquí

-decía tomándole la mano-

**Alice****:** me dijeron que hay un problema y que deben de operarme para salvar al bebe, es cierto?

**Shun:** si es cierto Alice, pero si te operan lo más probable es que entres en un coma profundo del cual no despiertes

**Al oírlo ****Alice lo miro con esos ojos chocolate que tanto le gustaban a el, y se dio cuenta de que el no quería perderla, pero ella anhelaba ser madre tanto como el padre, así que tomo una decisión **

**Alice****:** Shun que lo hagan

**Shun:** ¡qué! pero Alice

**Alice****:** nada Shun lo más importante es que se salve nuestro hijo

**Shun:** pero Alice no quiero perderte-le decía con lagrimas en los ojos-

**Alice****:** no me perderás, yo siempre estaré contigo tú y este bebe son mi más grande tesoro y siempre estaré con ustedes, por favor Shun sabes lo importante que es para mi ser madre, te lo pido-le decía mientras sonreía con lagrimas en los ojos-

**Shun**** sabia que no podía negarle nada a esos ojos chocolate que tanto amaba, los cuales la apoyaron en tanto siempre que el la necesitaba, así que decidió tomar la decisión correcta y se acerco al doctor.**

**Shun:** doctor ya tomamos una decisión

Doctor: y cual es?

**Shun:** Alice acepto la operación

Doctor: muy bien ahora necesitamos que salga por favor, y dejenos a nosotros el trabajo duro.

**Enseguida ****Shun salio del quirófano no sin antes darle a su amada un beso dulce y tierno no de despedida si no de hasta luego, pero al salir a la sala de espera, Dan lo mira y entiende el mensaje así que lo abraza en señal de apoyo, cuando escuchan el llanto de un bebe.**

**Runo****:** ya nació Shun!

**Entonces el doctor sale mientras se quita la bata mientras se dirije a ****Shun**

**Shun:** doctor como esta Alice?

Doctor: la operación fue todo un éxito, en pocos minutos llevaran a Alice a la habitación 110-B.

**Shun:** doctor podemos pasar a verla?

Doctor: claro joven pueden pasar

**Enseguida todos se dirigen a la habitación asignada y al llegar dejan que primero entre ****Shun, el al hacerlo mira a su amada Alice descansando, era normal debido a todo el trabajo duro, cuando alguien lo saca de sus pensamientos.**

**Alice****:** hola ojos ámbar-decía en todo de burla-

**Shun:** hola ojos chocolate, como te sientes?

**Alice****:** muy bien solo un poco cansada

**Cuando entra una enfermera con un bultito envuelto en una sabana verde con motitas moradas.**

Enfermera: hola papis hay alguien quien quiere conocerlos-decía mientras le entregaba a Alice a su bebe-

**Alice****:** Shun hay alguien quien quiere conocerte-decía mientras le mostraba a una angelita de cabello negro azabache y ojos chocolate-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Masquerade: creí qué Alice…

Yo: pus la verdd es que algo pasara en el siguiente capi U.U

Masquerade: Que pasara?

Yo: mira la contii y lo sabrás… U.U

HOLA ^^

SE QUE ES CORTO PERO TODOS LOS CAPIS DE ESTE FICS LO SON, YA QUE ES UNA HIISTORIIA CON CAPIS CHIKITOS. SESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI GUSTAN DEJEN UN COMENTARIO ^^

SAYONARA…!

Masquerade & Estelaluna


	3. Capi 3 Una angelita bajo del cielo

La Promesa…

Por: Estelaluna

**¡…NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN…!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 3**

**Una angelita bajo del cielo**

**Alice****:** Shun hay alguien quien quiere conocerte-decía mientras le mostraba a una angelita de cabello negro azabache y ojos chocolate-

Saluda a nuestra hija

**Shun:** nuestra hija-dice con una sonrisa-puedo cargarla?

**Alice****:** claro Shun

**Enseguida ****Alice le entrega la bebe a Shun cuando llegan sus amigos con un montón de regalos.**

Ikki: ¡hola ía Alice! ¿a ego mi imo?

**Alice****:** hola Ikki y si ya llego

**Runo****:** ¿pero díganos que fue?

**Dan:** para que Shun este así de feliz es una niña, de seguro

-le decía mientras abrazaba a su amigo-

**Alice****:** así es Dan es niña

**Shun:** yo no diría eso es una hermosa niña y la palabra hermosa se queda corta

-decía orgulloso de su nena-

**Julie:** hay que bueno, pero díganme como le pondrán?

**Alice****:** la verdad es que aun no elegimos el nombre, pero a mi me gustaría que se llamara Tamiko

**Runo****:** ¿Tamiko? ¿Y que significa?

**Shun:** significa niña extraordinaria, y ese nombre es perfecto

**Billy:** entonces esta decidido será Tamiko Kazami Gehabich

**Runo****:** me gusta ese nombre chicos

Enfermera: disculpe señor Kazami alguien los busca

**Pero al mirar quien era se dieron cuenta de que era ****Marucho y que venia con un montón de rosas**

**Marucho:** ¡muchas felicidades Alice y Shun!

**Alice****:** gracias Marucho

**Marucho:** ¿pero díganme que fue?

**Julie:** fue una hermosa niña

**Pero después de unos minutos ****Alice se sintio mal**

**Alice****:** ¡hay!-decía en señal de dolor-

**Shun:** Alice que te pasa?

**Alice****:** no es nada Shun es solo un pequeño dolor

**Pero enseguida empezaron a escuchar a varias alarmas las cuales asustaron a Tamiko.**

**Shun:** Runo toma a Tamiko yo iré por el doctor

**Runo****:** si no te preocupes

**Shun:** ¡doctor!¡Doctor!

Doctor: que ocurre?

**Shun:** es Alice algo le pasa

Doctor: rápido enfermera vamos

**Enseguida al doctor les pide a todos que salgan de la habitación y empiezan a checar ****Alice, después de unos minutos el doctor sale de la habitación de Alice y se acerca a Shun**

**Shun:** doctor que sucede?

Doctor: lo que me temía la señorita acaba de sufrir un ataque

**Dan:** y se recuperara?

Doctor: debemos de tenerla en observación

**Shun:** doctor puedo pasar a verla?

Doctor: claro

**Enseguida ****Shun toma a Tamiko en sus brazos y se acerca a su amada la cual estaba exhausta**

**Shun:** Alice-susurro el moreno-

**Alice****:** Shun y Tamiko

**Shun:** ella esta bien, la enfermera la llevo al área de bebes

**Alice****:** esta hermosa verdad?

**Shun:** si Alice saco tú belleza

**Alice****:** Shun estoy muy enferma

**Shun:** no claro que no Alice tú te repondrás y todo estará bien-decía tratando de contener sus lagrimas-

**Alice****:** Shun por eso te amo lo sabias -le dice con una sonrisa- pero los dos sabemos que estoy enferma

**Shun:** claro que no Alice tú te repondrás

**Alice****:** Shun por favor prométeme que pase lo que pase cuidaras de Tamiko

**Shun:** Alice yo…

**Alice****:** por favor Shun cuídala y no dejes que la lastimen, por eso debes de saber manejar el trabajo para que no la dejes sola, no quieres que sufra lo que nosotros sufrimos a falta de cariño, verdad-le dice entre lagrimas-

**Shun:** no claro que no Alice te prometo que cuidare de ella-le dice llorando-

**Alice****:** gracias Shun tú y Tamiko son mi mayor tesoro, ahora que termine mi obra maestra es hora de que descanse

**Shun:** ¡no Alice no me puedes dejar! ¡Yo te necesito ambos te necesitamos! Por favor no nos dejes

**Alice****:** nunca te dejare Shun Tamiko guarda un pedacito de mi-le dice mientras le sonríe- además te prometo que solo me iré por un tiempo

**Shun:** me lo prometes

**Alice****:** claro mi amor te lo prometo-le dice mientras se dan un beso cuando se escucha una alarma-

Enfermera: doctor Alice Gehabich acaba de entrar en coma

Doctor: no hay nada que podamos hacer

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de 110-B**

**Shun:** ¡Alice te amo! ¡Y siempre lo haré pase lo que pase!-decía entre sollozos- y no te preocupes yo cuidare de nuestra hija

**Después de eso ****Shun miro a su Alice descansar y salio de la habitación en camino al área de incubadoras Dan al mirarlo se acerca a el.**

**Dan:** Shun que paso?

**Shun:** Dan Alice acaba de entrar en un coma y nadie sabe cuando despertara

**Dan:** amigo lo siento-le dice mientras lo abraza y Shun llora-ya Shun tienes que ser fuerte ahora tienes a Tamiko y ella te necesita

**Shun:** tienes razón Dan por Tamiko me levantare todos los días

**Enseguida todos se van a la sala de espera cuando llega la enfermera con Tamiko**

Enfermera: señor Kazami aquí le traigo a Tamiko, déjeme decirle que es una de las nenas más hermosas que han nacido en este hospital-le dice con una sonrisa-

**Shun:** gracias saco la belleza de su madre

**Después de eso ****Shun decidió que lo mejor seria que la empresa quedara en manos de alguien más mientras el cuidaba de Tamiko**

**Shun:** Dan quiero hablar contigo

**Dan:** que ocurre Shun?

**Shun:** quiero que te encargues de la empresa mientras yo cuido de Tamiko

**Dan:** claro Shun, pero no me podré hacer cargo de todo

**Shun:** no te preocupes si algo pasa me puedes encontrar en el dojo

**Runo****:** Shun podemos ayudarte con Tamiko

**Shun:** gracias Runo, pueden ir a la casa cuando quieran, pero en estos primeros meses quiero estar con ella y luego supongo que la llevare a la empresa

**Dan:** es lo mejor Shun pero y Alice?

**Shun:** podrán venir a visitarla cuando quieran y yo la visitare cada semana junto con Tamiko.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Masquerade: la hija de Alice es hermosa ^^

Yo: verdd qué sii

Masquerade: pero pobre de Shun

Yo: no te preocupes por el, es muy fuerte y se qué podrá sacar a Tamiko adelante

Masquerade: pero dejaras a Alice en coma?

Yo: si kieres saberlo sigue mirandolo

HOLA ^^

SE QUE ES CORTO PERO TODOS LOS CAPIS DE ESTE FICS LO SON, YA QUE ES UNA HIISTORIIA CON CAPIS CHIKITOS. SESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI GUSTAN DEJEN UN COMENTARIO ^^

SAYONARA…!

Masquerade & Estelaluna


	4. Capii IV: Hogar Dulce Hogar

La Promesa…

Por: Estelaluna

Yo: Hola ^^ aquí les tengo al contii

Masquerade: así es el capii 4 listo

Yo: perdon por tardarme pero eske estaba ocupada

Masquerade: así es la niña esta llena de tareas ¬¬

Yo: no es mi culpa qué los profes me pongan tanta tarea ¬¬

Masquerade: ¬¬

**¡…NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN…!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Shun:** podrán venir a visitarla cuando quieran y yo la visitare cada semana junto con Tamiko.

**Capitulo 4**

**¡Hogar dulce hogar!**

**Después de eso Shun se marcho al dojo, pero al llegar miro que su casa se veía tan vacía entonces tomo la cámara de Alice y le empezó a tomar fotos a Tamiko para que cuando Alice despertara pudiera ver todo lo que Tamiko hacia, después de eso decidió que lo mejor seria que descansara cuando van llegando Runo, Dan e Ikki.**

**Runo:** hola Shun, decidí venir a ayudarte con eso de Tamiko

**Shun:** gracias Runo, me podrías ayudar e informar en esto de los biberones

**Runo:** claro Shun si le pude enseñar a Dan tú no serás ningún problema-le dice con una sonrisa-

**Enseguida Runo tomo a Tamiko y le enseña como cambiarla de pañal, como bañarla, como desinfectar los biberones, como dormirla, como cargarla (aunque no era tan necesario debido a que desde que supo que Alice estaba embarazada se la había pasado leyendo revistas como "mi bebe y yo" "como cuidar a un bebe" "El buen padre" "padres primerizos" " Cuando un bebe esta en camino" "Voy a ser papa" y muchos más, y por lo mismo ya sabia todo lo básico).**

**Runo:** vaya Shun aprendiste muy rápido

**Dan:** si Shun yo tarde una semana aprender a poner un pañal

**Runo:** es verdad Shun ¬¬

**Shun:** gracias Runo por todo

**Runo:** no te preocupes no es ningún problema

**Dan:** bueno creo que es hora de irnos Runo, Ikki ya tiene sueño

**Shun:** gracias por todo

**Enseguida Dan y Runo se marchan pero Shun se queda en la sala recogiendo toda las cosas que estaban tiradas. Cuando escucha que Tamiko lloraba así que se acerca a ella y la empieza a arrullar, cuando la mira y se da cuenta de que en verdad tenia la belleza de su madre, entonces se puso a llorar.**

**Así pasaron los días y cada vez Tamiko estaba más sana y hermosa y todo mundo le decía que tenía una hija hermosa. A lo que este siempre contestaba que lo había sacado de su madre. Un día que fue a ver a Alice llevo a Tamiko y al sentarla a un lado de esta Tamiko se recargo en Alice.**

**Tamiko:**Ami –decía la pequeña tocando a esta–

**Shun:**así es Tamiko ella es tú mami –decía mientras derramaba una lágrima– pero algún día ella despertara –decía mirando a su pequeña y tomandola en sus brazos–

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Masquerade: **

**Yo: toma –digo dándole un klines – bueno asta aquí llega el capi del día de hoy espero y les haya gustado ^^ y dejen Reviews **

HOLA ^^

SE QUE ES CORTO PERO TODOS LOS CAPIS DE ESTE FICS LO SON, YA QUE ES UNA HIISTORIIA CON CAPIS CHIKITOS. SESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI GUSTAN DEJEN UN COMENTARIO ^^

**SAYONARA…!**

**Masquerade & Estelaluna **

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Capitulo V: pasa el tiempo

**La Promesa…**

**Por: Estelaluna**

Yo: Hola ^^ aquí les tengo al contii

Masquerade: así es el capitulo 5

Yo: perdon por tardarme pero eske estaba ocupada

Masquerade: así es la niña esta llena de tareas ¬¬

Yo: no es mi culpa qué los profes me pongan tanta tarea ¬¬

Masquerade: ¬¬

**¡…NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN…!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Shun:**así es Tamiko ella es tú mami –decía mientras derramaba una lágrima– pero algún día ella despertara –decía mirando a su pequeña y tomandola en sus brazos–

**Capitulo 5**

**Pasa el Tiempo **

**Se encontraba un chico de cabello negro en el patio de su casa junto con una niña de cabello lacio color negro, ojos color ambar la cual portaba un vestido color verde limón, un sombrero, y unos zapatitos de charol negros. La niña gateaba por todo el jardín mientras qué Shun la miraba jugar mientras leía un libro. Cuando escucha el timbre de su puerta.**

¡Din don! ¡Din don!

**Shun:** ¡ya voy! Ven Tamiko vamos –decía mientras cargaba a la nena- sabes Tamiko tengo tiempo de no ver a tus tíos pero estoy seguro de que son ellos-le dice con una sonrisa-

**Pero al abrir la puerta mira a un chico de cabellos castaños el cual cargaba a un niño de unos 2 años, a una chica de cabello azul la cual cargaba una cesta, a un chico rubio con ojos azules y un punto rojo en su frente y a una chica de cabello plateado y piel morena.**

**Dan:** ¡hola Shun!

**Shun:** ¡Dan! ¿Como están chicos?

**Runo:** muy solitarios porque no has llevado a Tamiko a visitarnos

**Shun:** lo siento pero he estado ocupado con sus vacunas

**Julie:** hay mira apoco esta niña hermosa es Tamiko?

**Shun:** así es Julie ella es Tamiko

**Runo:** vaya Shun Tamiko esta muy grande y hermosa

**Marucho:** si en verdad saco la belleza de Alice –le comenta al verla– por cierto les traje varios regalos, Kato trae los regalos por favor

Kato: si señoriíto Marucho

**Enseguida Kato entra con un montón de cajas**

**Shun:** no te hubieras molestado Marucho

**Marucho:** no es ninguna molestia además recuerda que soy su tío

**Dan:** yo también soy su tío Marucho

**Julie:** y donde están los regalos por tú parte?

**Dan:** lo tiene Ikki –dice sonriendo–

**Runo:** e Ikki? –pregunta buscandolo con la mirada

**Marucho**: chicos vengana ver esto –dice refiriendose a la sala

**En esta se encontraba el pequeño Ikki a un lado de Tamiko esta estaba jugando con un conejo blanco de peluche **

**Runo:** por lo visto si le gusto el regalo –decía sonriendo–

**Julie:** vaya por lo visto Shun y Dan serán consuegros –decía jugando al ver a Ikki tan cerca de Tamiko –

**Shun:** gracias amigo

**Dan:** de nada

**Runo:** pero dinos como va todo?

**Shun:** todo sigue igual Alice no muestra cambio alguno, y siento que a Tamiko le hace falta su mama –dice mirando a la pequeña jugando

**Dan**: esto será difícil amigo pero sabes que cuentas con nosotros pa lo que quieras verdd?

**Shun:** si Dan y por eso te lo agradesco –decía mientras lo abrazaba–

**Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que la pequeña Tamiko había nacido y todo parecia normal. Cierto pelinegro estaba en su habitacion checando varios documentos en su computadora cuando…**

**Tamiko:** ha! –Shun al escucharla salio corriendo hasta llegar a la habitación de su hija

**Shun:** Tamiko ! –grita buscandola cuando la mira en su cama llorando mientras abrazaba un conejo blanco –

**Tamiko:** papi –decía llorando–

**Shun:** aquí estoy Tamiko –dice abrazandola– ya no llores

**Tamiko:** papi tuve una pesadilla tú no estabas y yo estaba sola –decía desconsolada–

**Shun:** eso no pasara yo siempre estaré a tú lado y te cuidare –decía abrazandola – no dejare que nadie te haga daño

**Tamiko:** papi lo prometes?

**Shun:** si Tamiko lo prometo –dice sonriendo– ven hoy dormiras en mi cama, quieres?

**Tamiko:** si papi ^^ pero señor conejo también puede dormir con nosotros? –Shun al escucharla solo sonrió–

**Shun:** si el señor conejo también puede dormir con nosotros pero el se duerme de tú lado –decía riendo–

**Tamiko:** si papi ^^

**Enseguida Shun tomo en sus brazos a la pequeña Tamiko y la llevo su habitación la recostó y la tapo con una manta **

**Tamiko:** papi crees que mami este bien? –preguntaba mirando una foto donde salían Shun y Alice de jóvenes–

**Shun:** si Tamiko estoy seguro –decía mientras tomaba la foto y apagaba la luz ahora duerme que mañana tienes que ir al kinder –decía mientras le daba un beso en la frente – que sueñes con los angelitos –decía sonriendo–

**Tamiko:** mmm tú también papi –decía cerrando sus ojitos para dormir–

**Shun:** como te hechamos de menos Alice –decía mirando la foto que momentos atrás Tamiko había tomado mientras una lágrima recorria su mejilla–

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Masquerade: que lindo T.T **

**Yo: Espero que les haya gustado este fue un capi mas largo pero eske lo acabo de escribir xk mañana tengo exibicion de BDG y no podre tocar la compu hasta en la noche y ya estare muy cansada ^w^ asi que hasta pronto! **

**SAYONARA…!**

**Masquerade & Estelaluna **

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Capitulo VI: Un Dia Inusual Oo

**Capitulo VI Un día inusual**

Shun: como te hechamos de menos Alice –decía mirando la foto que momentos atrás Tamiko había tomado mientras una lágrima recorria su mejilla–

**A la mañana siguiente todo estaba tranquilo en el dojo Kazami, cuando **

Shun: Alice yo también te amo Alice –decía entre sueños al sentir que alguien lo "besaba" pero al abrir los ojos– ha! –grita de terror al ver a la mascota de su hija lamiendole la cara– Kyoya!-grita a todo pulmon mientras sale corriendo tras este–

**Después de unos minutos de corretearlo por toda la casa mira a una pequeña llena de harina y una cocina destrozada**

Tamiko: Vamos Kyoya solo falta un huevo –decía mientras echaba el huevo completo en el tazon y veía un libro con imágenes de comida– listo

Shun: Tamiko que pasó aquí? –pregunta cuando mira que en el horno había algo cocinandose

Tamiko: te hice el desayuno papi –decía sonriendo mientras sujetaba una espátula y señalaba el horno–

**Pero cuando trataron de abrirlo, el contenido del tazon cobro vida tornando a ambos de un color azul **

Tamiko: ha! Me come el desayuno! –gritaba esta mientras shun corría con ella en brazos y uhian "del desayuno"–

Shun: Tamiko que le hechaste a eso! –grita corriendo–

Tamiko: yo solo seguí las instrucciones –decía alterada

**Solo se veía como Shun corría del tazon cuando Kyoya se lanza sobre el tazon y se lo empieza a comer**

Shun y Tamiko : O.o wacala!

**Después de todo ese percance Shun decidió que lo mejor era bañar a Tamiko así que puso la bañera a llenar, y Tamiko se metio a bañar, Shun solo la veía como esta jugaba, así que decidió ir por la cámara y le tomo una foto a Tamiko. Cuando mira su reloj 6:45.**

Shun: vamos Tamiko o llegaras tarde –decía mientras salía del baño y se iba a cambiar–

**Después de unos minutos Tamiko ya usaba su uniforme el cual consistía en una falda negra camisa blanca, corbata y un saco, mientras que Shun usaba un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata. Ambos subieron al auto.**

Shun: llevas tú lonche? –pregunta mientras le pone el cinturón de seguridad

Tamiko: si papa –dice mostrando su pequeña lonchera– llevas tú maletin?

Shun: si mama –decía sonriendole a su hija cuando al escuchar es palabra esta baja la mirada–

Tamiko: papa podemos ir a ver mama?

Shun: tal vez otro día, si?

Tamiko: esta bien papa –decía mirando por la ventana nostálgicamente–

**Enseguida emprendieron el viaje a la primaria "Rozen" al llegar Shun la acompaño hasta la puerta, esta al llegar miro a muchos niños correr cuando miran a una mujer peliazul. **

Runo: Hola Shun –saludo Runo

Shun: Hola Runo y Dan?

Runo: se quedo dormido

**Cuando de pronto llega una peliazul corriendo**

June: mama Ikki me jalo el cabello –acusaba la pequeña Kuzo – hola tío Shun

Shun: hola june –saluda sonriendole a la pequeña

June: y Tamiko? –preguntaba buscandola por todos lados

Tamiko: aquí estoy –decía la nombrada detrás de las piernas de su papa – hola june hola tía Runo –saludaba la pelinegra

Runo: hola Tamiko, pero porque te escondes? –preguntaba mientras la miraba

Shun: Runo puedes cuidar de Tamiko después de la escuela?

Runo: claro Shun ella y june se pueden ir con Ikki decía buscando a su hijo cuando cierto pelicafe se acerca a estos–

Ikki: hola Tamiko –saludaba este con una sonrisa– hola tío Shun

Shun: Hola Ikki –saludaba este mirando al pequeño identico a su padre–

Tamiko: hola Ikki –decía la pequeña con las mejillas sonrojadas– papa no me quiero quedar –decía esta mientras le jalaba el pantalón a Shun – quiero ver a mi mama

Shun: Tamiko te prometo que iremos a ver a mama –decía tocándole los hombros–

Tamiko: ¿pero si no le caigo bien a los demás?-preguntaba

Shun: ¿recuerdas lo que te enseñe sobre los ninjas? –pregunta sonriendole

Tamiko: si papa

Shun: Ok no lo utilices

Tamiko: U¬¬ Ok papa –decía con una gotita en su cabesa mientras empezaba a reir– gracias papa

Shun: de nada –decía mirando a su pequeña nena– Ikki cuidas de Tamiko por mi –le pide al pelicafe

Ikki: no se preocupe tío –dice el pelicafe serio–

Runo: por cierto Shun un sobre amarillo llegara a tú oficina –le dice con una voz seria– cuidate

Shun: si Runo –dice fríamente cuando mira a Tamiko jugar con June e Ikki –

**Dicho esto Shun se despidió de Tamiko y subió a su auto, al hacerlo tomo algo que estaba bajo su asiento y se lo puso en su oído**

Shun: Shun Kazami reportandose –decía mientras se ponia unos lentes negros

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Yo: Me disculpo por la demora, pero he estado muy ocupada u.u y además mi mejor amigo se murió hace poco **

**Masquerade: Descanse en paz**

**yo: pero bueno, ahí qué verle el lado amable a la vida (acaso lo hay)**

**Masquerade: así es n.n **

**Yo: espero que les haya gustado al conti **

**Masquerade: que se traerá Shun entre manos? O.o **

**yo: quien sabe n.n bueno me despido**

**=|| SALUDOS DESDE EL NORTE DE MEXICO NO CASTREN NI DUERMAN A SUS MASCOTAS ||=**

**atte**

**Estelaluna**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Capitulo VII Sombras del pasado

LA PROMESA

POR: ESTELALUNA

Capitulo VII "Sombras del pasado"

En primera me disculpo por mi ausencia dije que actualizaria mas seguido y no cumpli, asi que les pido una disculpa a TODOS y espero poder seguir leyendo reviews de vosotros. Agradesco sus Reviews.

NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

Tamiko: U¬¬ Ok papa –decía con una gotita en su cabesa mientras empezaba a reir– gracias papa

Shun: de nada –decía mirando a su pequeña nena– Ikki cuidas de Tamiko por mi –le pide al pelicafe

Ikki: no se preocupe tío –dice el pelicafe serio–

Runo: por cierto Shun un sobre amarillo llegara a tú oficina –le dice con una voz seria– cuídate

Shun: si Runo –dice fríamente cuando mira a Tamiko jugar con June e Ikki –

**Dicho esto Shun se despidió de Tamiko y subió a su auto, al hacerlo tomo algo que estaba bajo su asiento y se lo puso en su oído**

Shun: Shun Kazami reportándose –decía mientras se ponía unos lentes negros

Marucho: Buenos días Shun como le fue a Tamiko en su primer día de clases?-preguntaba un rubio de lentes atraves de un monitor-

Shun: Hola marucho, bien se quedó con Runo, June e Ikki –decia sin quitar la mirada del camino-

Marucho: estoy seguro que alado de Ikki no le pasara nada –decia sonriendo-

Shun: Marucho ¿y que tenemos para hoy? –preguntaba tecleando unos botones

Marucho: hoy tenemos una reunion con los demas agentes –decia regresando a una postura seria-

Shun: ¿ya le informaste a Dan?

Marucho: no aun no le he informado –decia mirando a Shun – esperaba que pudieras pasar por el claro si no tenias algun problema con eso

Shun: Runo cuidara de Tamiko asi que yo cuidare de Dan –decia para luego sacar un termo con café y darle un sorbo-

Marucho: Runo te dijo lo del paquete?

Shun: si Marucho –decia para luego recordar lo del sobre amarillo-

Marucho: no se te olvide que debes de pasar por la corporación Fabia necesita que revises unos papeles –decia leyendo un recado-

Shun: ok antes de pasar por Dan ire a la corporación, ¿eso es todo?

Marucho: si eso es todo Shun

Shun: ok entonces te vere en la reunion

Marucho: como sigue Alice?

Shun: igual que hace 5 años Marucho –decia algo serio- Tamiko ha estado preguntando por ella

Marucho: es normal Shun es una niña necesita a su mama –decia el rubio –

Shun: lose me es dificil ser madre y padre a la vez –decia sin dejar de mirar el camino cuando-

Marucho: porque no contratas una niñera?

Shun: lo he pensado, pero no creo que sea conveniente Marucho -decia parando el auto debido a una luz roja-

Marucho: tienes razón

Shun: ¿que dices si vas a cenar a la casa?

Marucho: acepto con gusto, de paso le llevare regalos a mi sobrina –decia sonriendo-

Shun: Tamiko estara feliz de verte –decia acelerando –

**Mientras tanto en la habitacion de un hospital se veia a una pelinaranja recostada en una camilla, esta parecia que dormia, cuando de pronto una fuerte brisa abre la ventana de su habitacion y aparece una figura al lado de su cama. Este era un joven el cual usaba un traje ninja negro, en su espada llevaba una katana.**

Ninja: es bueno verla de nuevo princesa –decia este sin dejar de mirar a la joven de cabellos naranjas, enseguida este le mira el hombre izquierdo y ve una rosa grabada sin duda era ella los años no la habian cambiado, cuando de pronto escucha a personas acercarse –

Enfermera: es bueno verlo de nuevo señor Kazami –decia una mujer con ropas blancas-

Shun: ¿como sigue ella? –preguntaba con la garganta seca-

Enfermera: ella sigue igual –decia mirando hacia enfrente-

Shun: ¿me puede dejar solo? –preguntaba aun con sus lentes negros puestos-

Enfermera: hi –dicho eso la enfermera se fue dejando a un pelinegro frente a una puerta blanca-

Shun: *vamos Shun tu puedes* -se decia tocando la perilla para luego girarla y entrar a la habitacion

**Al entrar sintio un nudo en la garganta, al posar su mirada en la cama de la habitacion no pudo evitar entristecerse, le dolia ver a su princesa en ese estado, atada a una cama con maquinas a su alrededor. Pero en ese momento vino a su mente una pequeña pelinegra de ojos iguales a los suyos pero con una sonrisa radiante, su pequeña hija muestra de su cariño. **

Shun: *Tamiko* -penso y una sonrisa se persivio en su rostro- Hola Alice –decia quitansose su saco para luego ponerlo en la silla- te traje un regalo –decia mostrando un ramo de rosas blancas- son tus favoritas –decia mirando las flores con nostalgia, cuando algo llamo su atención, una rosa azul estaba en el mueble a lado de Alice - *acaso alguien la vino a visitar y no le habian dicho*

**Enseguida este se acerca a mirar la flor mas de cerca, pero al hacerlo siente que alguien esta en la habitacion y lanza un kunai que da en el borde de la ventana, al hacercarse mira que no habia sido nadie.**

Shun: *quiza fue mi imaginacion* -pensaba tomando el arma y guardandola en su bolsillo, para luego regresar su mirada a Alice, dejando las rosas en un florero – Sabes Alice hoy es el primer dia de escuela de Tamiko, me hubiera encantado verte llevandola, peinandola, ahora soy un experto pero antes peinaba a Tamiko y un chongito le quedaba mas abajo que el otro –decia para luego sonreir- es dificil Alice es dificil –decia mirando el suelo…

¿Continuara?

NO CASTREN NI DUERMAN A SUS MASCOTAS

Atte

Estelaluna


End file.
